As is well known, alignment films are needed in liquid crystal panels to determine an initial guide angle (a pretilt angle) of liquid crystal molecules. Generally, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned by rubbing alignment films.
In the prior art, Optically Compensated Bend (OCB) mode liquid crystal panels also adopts the rubbing alignment method. Firstly, proportions of compositions of the alignment film are adjusted, and then the alignment film is applied onto a substrate. Then, the surface of the alignment film is rubbed, and a liquid crystal layer is filled. Thus, alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the OCB mode liquid crystal panels is completed. However, in the case of utilizing the rubbing alignment, the alignment film layer tends to peel off and generates impurities that may contaminate the alignment film.
Additionally, the process flow of rubbing alignment must be controlled at a high precision and is difficult to control in operation. This makes it inconvenient to perform the alignment, resulting in a decreased efficiency in manufacturing the OCB liquid crystal panels.